Many appliances include a refrigeration cycle apparatus. For example, a refrigerator is an electrical appliance in which a refrigeration cycle uses a refrigerant to store food and beverages at a low temperature. Traditionally, the refrigeration cycle apparatus of a refrigerator utilizes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator connected to an insulated container. The compressor compresses a vaporized refrigerant, which also increases the temperature of the refrigerant. A condenser transfers thermal energy away from the refrigerant and into the ambient environment outside the refrigerator.
In conventional refrigerators, the metal coils of the evaporator or condenser may contain fins to increase the surface area for heat transfer. However, these fins can restrict the cooling airflow and limit the amount of cooling air that can pass through the coils. In addition, poor cooling airflow through the condenser can result in a less than efficient appliance. For example, the cooling air may only partially penetrate the entire length of the condenser coil, thus lowering the heat-transfer efficiency. Also, the rate of heat transfer may be less efficient since the surface area of the condenser coils is limited.